


After all this time

by Evie24



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie24/pseuds/Evie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana notice new things about Quinn. But she don't think about it too much because Quinn can't flirt with her. She is straight isn't she? Set during 4x14 "I do".</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all this time

First time when it’s happened, you thought that your mind it’s just playing with you, that you are just imagining it. It was in New York. Lady Hummel called you two to help Berry realize that she really don’t want to do a nude scene in some stupid college film. You would’ve lied if you admit that you weren’t nervous. The truth was that you were. It will be the first time when you will see Quinn for the first time after the slap and even more painful words which were said to each other, and even if there were true you still felt bad about saying them to one of your best friends and your _first true love_ who nobody knew about. But you know you needed to suck it up as one of yours friends need help. So it was a surprise when you got into the Hummel-Berry residence and Quinn greeted you with wide smile which lighten her eyes and tight, bit too long for a friendly hug. Through the whole stay in New York you noticed all this small and quick glances which Quinn send your way, which sometime turns into this long one when she though you wasn’t looking. There where the soft barely there touches too. When you walk together side by side and her hand softly glazed yours, when you were sitting next to each other and your knees brushed against each other. But you didn’t thought to much about the flirt like attitude of Quinn. You couldn’t deny that all this small gestures send a shiver down your spine and the long “forgotten” and buried love for Quinn start to rise within you again. But you didn’t do anything, because Quinn straight as a ruler. She is, right?

After the time spend in NY, you and Quinn become really close, even closer when you two where before Brittany swept you away from the blond with promises of forever. Quinn was the first person which you told about Brittany and you breaking off for good this time. She was also the first person that you inform than you actually are happy that you are finally done being with each other and that you realize you never loved Brittany as you should do. She was just there when you had a hard time and you needed someone to love you, and you confused best friend love to the true love. Of course you didn’t tell her that the hard time was being in love with her and knowing that she will never love you back.  When you tell her everything what happened she was overly happy to hear that you and Brittany are finally done. But again, you didn’t thought to much about this.

Few days later she called you and asks you to be her date for Mr. Shue wedding. You said yes straight away, not thinking too much into it because best friends can be each other dates on weddings, right?

On the day of the wedding you changed your way of thought little bit as you notice even more confident looks and touches she sends you. And you were pretty sure she checked you out when you meet before the wedding. Maybe there is more to Quinn Fabray?

You didn’t know what you should be thinking anymore. You were confused. You always thoughts that Quinn was straight, but now she is sending all this signals to you… She said that men are pigs and she will not let another one to define her, and that women don’t need men. What did she mean by that?

The reception when on and there was more things which confused the hell out of you even more. At the bar you noticed her eyes linger on your cleavage when you were taking out you fake ID. You notice the small step she took, closing the distance between both of you when you were taking the drinks from the bartender. And finally the flirtatious compliment and the touch of her hand on your arm.

You turn around see Artie and some blond girl in a wheelchair talking few feet away from you. You turn around in Quinn direction just in time to see her throwing a small flower form the vase next to her on the floor with little “Upps…” falling from her lips and smirk on her face. You eyed her while her smirk grew bigger, and you decide to pick the flower up to see want happen. You bent reaching the flower on the floor and felt your blood rush to your cheeks as you felt her eyes on your bare back and then your ass. When you straighten up she still was looking at you with this annoying but sexy smirk on her lips, and you could have sworn that her pupil was dilated and not just because of the few glassed of wine you had before.

Not long after Sue thrown the bouquet, you notice Rachel and Finn stepping onto the stage to perform. You recognize the song straight away, it one of your mums favourite. You get so lost in the soft and slow melody that you didn’t even see when Quinn moved to stand in front of you with soft smile and extended hand toward you asking if she may have this dance.  After all this glances, touches and flirting you are not even surprise anymore that she want to slow dance with you. You smile back at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor and into you. You felt her arms slipped around your waist, tying her hand together on your lower back just above your bum. You felt her pulling you even closer to her making you atomically tighter your arms which are placed around her neck. You felt shiver run down your spine and the hair rise on the back of your neck when her finger glaze on and on over the bare skin of your back, and the soft breath on your ear and neck. You like the feeling as you sway to the sweet melody, feeling the long buried feeling for the blond girl coming back full force. You heard Quinn take small but shaky intake of breath which sounded like she want to say something but she don’t know if she should. Finally when she said that she never slowed dance with a girl before, you can help but lean backward little bit away from her so you can look her in the eye trying to figure out why she said it. You didn’t need to look for too long as she answer that question herself with soft “I like it” while looking in your eyes and the pulling you back into her. You can feel her smile on your shoulder where her head rest while you keep dancing.

You get lost again in the feeling of having her so close to you that you get startled little bit as she softly sings into your ear.

_So there it is girl, I've said it all now_

_And here we are babe, what do you say?_

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight babe_

_Why don't you stay?_

This time she pulled away little bit to look you in the eye. You couldn’t believe what she just said to you. When she repeats the “Do you want to go out of here?” once more, you didn’t know what to say, so you just nod you head. She grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers with hers and pulled you in the direction of the lobby and the rooms.

Did she mean by that, what you think she mean?

Your doubt was cleared she decide to pull you into her and placed one, soft kiss upon your lips. It was the simplest but the sweetest kiss which you ever received but still she managed to turn your legs into a jelly. So when she separated your lips from yours with a smile on her face and pulled you one more in the way of the rooms you can help back trip little bit which leaves you both in fit of laughter.

You two managed to crush into the walls few times before you get into the room.

As soon as the doors closed behind you, you were pinned to the door and Quinn’s lips on yours. The kiss was sweet and slow at first, but quickly changing into the heated, passionate one which make your eyes roll to the back of your head. Teeth clash, tongues fighting for dominance and hand roaming over each other bodies soon after transformed into ripping the dressed off their bodies and licking and sucking your neck which leaves you shaking from arousal and loud moan escaping your lips. Quinn happy with her work on your neck which leaves you will big purple hickey, unattached her mouth from you to look at you. You moan when you see her almost black pupils and the flushed cheeks, and heaving chest. She pulls you in to her again by the back of your neck, clashing your mouth together once more. You didn’t even know when she managed to pull you away from the door and move to the bed, throwing you on top of it, strangling your hips.

Soon after both of you is naked admiring each other beauty. Her confident presence deflect little bit when she tried to cover herself when your gaze landed on her stomach which was decorated with few faded post pregnancy stretch marks. You told her to not do it, because you she is beautiful. After that her predatory presence come back full swing and she latch her mouth onto your nipple, one of her hand squeezing your other boobs and her other hand slowly creeping down your abdomen to the wetness between your legs making you moan as never before. You soon followed her idea and placed one of your hands behind her neck to guide her mouth back to your kissing her passionately and placing your other over her sex, teasing her clit slowly with circular motion. You swallowed her moan while you kiss. Moment later both of you decide that you need more which end up pushing two fingers in each other, establishing the perfect rhythm. She broke the kiss as one very loud moan escape her mouth, but she never did attached her lips back to yours. She kept looking at your face and into your eyes as she pump her fingers in and out of your and while you did the same to you. You both kept watching each other as you both was pushed over the edge the same time, coming together hard, shouting each other names.

After when you come back from your high and was lying covered with sheets you can’t help but to look at her. At her flushed cheeks, tangled and sticking out hair making you realize that she is the most beautiful girl you’ve ever met… and also making you realize that you just slept with Quinn, the girl you are in love with and the straightest girl in the planet which just probably slept with you because she wanted to experiment.

You worries were confirmed when she said to you that she knows now why the college girls experiment. You tried to hide the hurt from her words with little chuckled and “And thanks God they do”. You felt like crying when she told you that it a one-time thing for her. But you don’t want to lose your best friend so you come up with some cheesy line to make her worries go away. But you can help to check what will happen so you told her that she have to options, that she can leave or make it a two time things, after she asked you what will happened next. You are ready for rejection; you feel the tears staring to gather up at the back of your eyes. But they never fell as Quinn shocked you once more with one sentence leaving her mouth “Why don’t we make it a regular thing?”

But you don’t know what you suppose to say. Did she really want to by a fuck buddy with you? You really wanted to have a sexual relationship with her, but you are not sure if you will survive it as you are already deeply in love with this girl.

You with that she is able to read your mind as her expression softens and she asked you to go out with her. You could only chocked out “What?” She smiled at you explaining that she always had feeling for you, but she never been brave enough to admit it to you and ask you out, and finally when she find courage Brittany took you away. But after she finds out that you and Brittany went through unofficial break-up she decides to win you back. You were shocked as she told you that there a no professor, that she made it up so she can make you jealous.

All the pieces finally start to fit together. The looks, smiles, touches…

You agreed to the date. And after all this time you finally felt truly happy, you finally get your girl you love.

xxx

That was years ago and today at your fifth anniversary you going to get down on one knee hoping she say yes.


End file.
